


Nasty Nate

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [26]
Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Alex/Nate. Alex doesn't get why people call Nate "Nasty Nate". Nate explains (or perform his explanation! PORN!) Alex is one happy bassist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nasty Nate

"Nasty Nate strikes again!" The entire bus erupted into giggles over not much at all as far as Alex could tell.

He fiddled with the label of his bottle of beer. "Why Nasty Nate, anyway?"

The entire bus fell silent.

"You don't know?" Nate asked, smiling.

Gabe started to giggle, smothering the sound with his hand. "No," Alex said. "Unless this is just another of Gabe's stupid rhymes."

Nate handed his beer off to Victoria and stood up. He walked with a measured step across the tiny bus lounge. "No," he said. Alex blinked, stunned, as Nate straddled his lap, arms looping around his neck. "Not a rhyme. In fact..." He leaned in and began whispering into Alex's ear, nipping lightly on the earlobe.

Alex froze. Any movement, any more friction on his lap, and things were going to get embarrassing. Nate whispered some more, his lips brushing, maddeningly light, around the shell of his ear. Nate's fingers were tracing patterns on the back of his skull, drifting down the nape of his neck. Alex heard fabric rip as he clenched his fingers into the cushions of the couch.

Nate sat back, balanced on Alex's knees. "And that's the story." He leaned back, showing off every line in his body, to retrieve his bottle from Victoria. He straightened up, tipping his throat back as he drained his beer. Alex felt his mouth drop open as he stared at the way Nate's throat worked as he swallowed.

Gabe's hysterical laugh made them all jump. "Nasty Nate strike again," he giggled. "Come here and tell me the story, baby, I'm make it worth your while." He patted his lap enticingly. 

Nate was staring at Alex, studying his face. He quirked a smile. "Nah," he said, slipping off Alex's lap and holding out his hand. "I think Alex wants another bedtime story."

Alex let Nate drag him out of the lounge and into the bunks as the rest of their band whooped and hollered after them.


End file.
